Jasper before time
by Asolo
Summary: Jasper before the cullens! what was he like? Disclamier: do not own characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jasper sat up on his couch and stretched. He was looking forward to the supposed dinner that night. "I have to make a good impression on Mr. Anderson" he thought to himself. But he couldn't think about that yet first he had some business to take care of. He pushed his gorgeous blonde hair behind his ears and grinned a wide but evil smile showing his pearl white teeth. He gathered his things and gently closed the door behind him. He headed off down the lane nodding at his nosy neighbour Mrs. Winters who seemed to be always peering around her old stained curtains at him.

It was quite a cold morning and most people were wearing woollen knitted scarves around their necks which would make it hard to feast on them. He walked on and turning corners leading to dark alleyways and suspicious looking streets. He took a sharp right climbed some steps and there he was standing outside No.74 Cobblers Street. He reached out a cold hand and knocked firmly on the brown oak wood door. "Who's there?" called a shaky voice. "Oh just an old pal" said Jasper in a calm clear voice. "Oh um…" mumbled the voice. "Just open the door!" shouted Jasper. "Alright I'm coming" he said. The old man got up and opened the door.

Jasper leapt knocking him down and bit his neck. The man's blood trickled through Jasper's teeth and he licked his lips. The old man was dead. Jasper hoped they wouldn't find the body until he was long gone. He shut the door behind him and ran. He came to an old hotel and walked inside. Out side the hotel it looked like a rotten old dirty shack but inside it was a four star hotel. It had huge hand woven carpets covering the floor and silk curtains on all the long crystal clear windows. There was the nicest, most beautiful chandelier hanging from the centre of the roof and all the furniture was made of fine quality mahogany wood. There were huge portraits of famous Kings, Queens, Lords and Ladies and all important people. Jasper gracefully walked into the dining room and told the waiter he had booked a table for two. She seated him and minutes later Mr. Anderson arrived and sat down opposite him.

The waitress took their orders a large lobster meal for Mr. Anderson and a coffee for Jasper, it was the only human food he could bare to taste. He gulped down the coffee wrinkling his nose and said "So business Mr. Anderson, what about this job?" "Well Jasper, I'm afraid you have all the necessary qualities but the job position has been filled" said Mr. Anderson with slight hesitation. "I thought you said I was the first to get the job if I was right" Jasper informed him in a furious voice. "Yes well there have been some changes and I think a human would be more suitable" Mr. Anderson muttered and then realising what he had said he quickly said "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" and off he went. Jasper waited patiently and when the man came back Jasper stood up and said "I understand I'm just not suitable". "You do?" asked Mr. Anderson surprised. Mr. Anderson turned to leave and Jasper pretended to do likewise he really just stood behind a corner until Mr. Anderson was out of sight and then he followed him home.

When he got there Jasper was very irritable, but as Mr. Anderson got out of his car Jasper ran up and bit him again draining the man of his blood and life. He didn't like killing so much but obviously Mr. Anderson knew that Jasper was a vampire and it was too risky if he told anyone. But then someone caught his attention. It was Mrs. Anderson who had been coming out to greet her husband but instead had seen him being killed by a vampire. Jasper had to finish the job. He followed the woman as she ran inside and when she was dead he left satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: quick excitement

Chapter 2: quick excitement

Jasper was called early by the nosy Mrs. Winters banging loudly on his door. "Wake up you lazy scoundrel, I have a bone to pick with you!" she yelled. Jasper rolled his eyes O ya I'm so tired he thought sarcastically to himself, he was annoyed again half an hour later by the police breaking down his door. "What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled at them. "We have a warrant for your arrest, you are charged with the murder of Mrs. And Mr. Anderson 48 Straight Street" the officer explained. Jasper thought about charming the cops but thought wrong of it again. He just ran until he reached the house where he had fed on the old man the night before and he hid. That stupid old cow Mrs. Winters had turned him in and she didn't even know the full story. Ah well he thought no one could catch him anyway. He grinned stupidly to himself and went out to find somewhere else to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper went out of town for a while, staying in a small bungalow with some human "friends" whose blood tasted quite delicious. After a week or so, Jasper decided that he would go back to his own house. He wasn't going to let that stupid little old woman kick him out. How dare she even attempt it?

Sadly, when he arrived home, it wasn't exactly how he left it. The door was smashed into splinters, lying on the floor pitifully. The inside had fared no better, all his contents lied sprawled on the floor, a lamp in shards and his T.V. toppled over. It seemed to him that someone was there, looking for something that must've been important. Especially to break his television, he liked his T.V. shows a lot, after all. But the question was did they find it? Who was it? And how can I make their death as painful as possible? Jasper guessed that it was either Mrs. Winters –the stupid old bat- or the police.

They were probably looking for some evidence to put against him.

Jasper smiled to himself manically. How could the Cullens refuse the sweet, rich taste of human blood? Animals' had that awful after taste, and had that gritty feeling.  
Humans' blood was to die for.

Jasper sighed and fell down on the small bed in his room, he didn't even know why he had it, he just bought on impulse really. Half the stuff in his house was impulse-buying. But he didn't have to worry much about money; he hardly needed heating or food, after all.

Jasper, though, was bored. There was only so much to do as a vampire. He would play with the police. See if they had ransacked his house. If they were close to finding out the truth.  
He would turn himself in.

He knew even as he came up with the idea it was very stupid. But what better way was there to not only entertain him, but also get several free meals and the answer to several questions rushing round in his head.

He marched up the steps to the police station, pretending to feel awful for what he done as he did so. He went up to the gum-chewing female at the front desk and asked, politely, to speak to the chief policeman.

The female gestured with a waving hand to the door on the right, and he walked in. He ignored the humans that he walked passed, focused purely on the door straight down the corridor.  
He explained to the officer that he had done wrong and felt really guilty. Seeing the suspicious look on the man's face, he sent waves of sureness to the man, who fell instantly under the spell.  
It took a week, but soon enough he was behind bars, pretending to look guilty and self-hating through the whole ordeal.

Jasper was put in a tiny cell and left on his own.  
The door slamming echoed through the corridor, making him wince slightly at the sound.  
He could hear the prison guards talking in the next room, they seemed to think it was weird he turned himself in. Jasper just sat there deep in thought all night. 'Let them ponder,' Jasper thought, 'they will be entertaining as they stumble through the fabricated lies and half-truths.'

The next day he met an old friend of his named Peter. They talked for a while during lunch-time, and since both were vampires they decided to make a plan. The next night they would make an escape together, get the information Jasper needed while making the cops pay dearly.  
A lot of them would be spending their last night working there in the prison.

The others will be thank full they didn't work the night shift.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper and his friend Peter had been organising for days their escape together and although they were working together, Jasper didn't know what Peter had really decided to do. Peter was just playing along with Jasper when really he was planning his revenge…there were just some things in his past that he could not let go of. Amazingly Jasper thought that he had Peter's full trust and didn't know anything of the plan.

On Sunday evening when there were less guards on duty than normal Jasper and Peter crept through the main eating hall of the prison after first knocking down silently the walls of their cell. They wanted their presence to go unnoticed for a certain length of time or well at least that was the idea. However Peter was immediately going to foil Jaspers plan and get his full out revenge for when Jasper had embarrassed him.

As soon as the two vampires reached the end of the hall, Peter jumped over and smashed the huge table in the middle of the room, making an extremely loud noise. "_What are you doing? This isn't part of the plan!_" explained Jasper. "_O, it is of mine_" laughed Peter, who then ran about the room smashing up furniture. Peter then ran with great speed back to his cell, leaving Jasper standing there on his own. Jasper was just about to run for it when he thought "This will make everything a little more interesting". He stood there and waited for the police to come and find him. Jasper was of course so confused at what Peter had been thinking because it seemed very mental to just smash up furniture when you could have instead broken out of prison. The Guards were stunned when they entered the room but put hand cuffs on Jasper and lead him to a high security cell. "_Heya, you over there ain't ya the fella that turned his self in_?" asked a very idiotic guard, "_Why yes, yes I am_" was all that Jasper said.

He sat down on the cell floor and decided that this game was getting very boring. He was going to end the game now and get out of prison. He got up again, he burst through the metal door of the cell without any problem and swiftly killed both guards that had been guarding him. He ran quickly out of the prison and just as he was leaving he could hear Peter saying "_I'll ruin everything, so beware Jasper_".

A blood bath that was what would be coming next.


End file.
